


death of a hero

by i_like_ships



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blushing, But only at the start, Crying, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gayness, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Pining, Suicide, Wrestling, catra is soo gay, if you want fluff don't read after chapter three, im sorry, lol idk, not edited, shadow Weaver didn't fucking abuse them, theyre both heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_ships/pseuds/i_like_ships
Summary: In which Adora is a little too selfless, and the weight of the world becomes too much.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I posting a ton because of the ending to she ra? Yes.

Sometimes, I sit and wonder how I went from being a lowlife, troublesome orphan to being one of the two people responsible for saving the world.  
I suppose I have my best friend to thank.  
Adora.  
My polar opposite, yet our personalities click perfectly. Charming personality, goofy grin, she stood out wherever she went. No wonder she was chosen to save the world. But me? With a tendency to lash out, unruly hair, compared to her I was always second best. And yet I wasn't jealous, and she wasn't egotistical. And so being a hero, with all its burdens and losses, wasn't so bad with her by my side. 

I slumped against the tree, heaving a sigh of relief and exhaustion. Adora joined me, grinning tiredly as she described what happened during the battle, even though I was right there.  
"—And then he swung his sword and I ducked and it literally just missed cutting off this," she pointed at her hair poof and continued, "and then I hit him here," she gestured at her stomach as I raised my hands in a feeble attempt to slow down.  
"And then like two others came at me—"  
"Whoa, slow down, She-Ra," I said, calling her the title the villagers had dubbed her. "Although, if he'd cut off your hair poof I think he would've done you a favour."  
"Catra!" she chastised playfully, punching me lightly before she tackled me (although I was already sitting down), and straddled me.  
I felt heat rise to my face due to the compromising postion we were in, although it was nothing to different from usual.  
"H-hey!" I spluttered as she laughed at my flustered expression. "That's not fair!"  
"So?" she asked, a smirk on her face which did absolutely nothing to help.  
I shoved her off and decided to change the subject. "Funny that we met under this tree, huh?"  
She nodded, a wistful look spreading across her face. "12 years ago, before all this save the world nonsense started."  
"You were still as dumb as you are now."  
"Says you," she muttered, before she shot me a sheepish smile. "Remember how I was trying to impress you?"  
I couldn't suppress my laugh, "How could I? You climbed up this tree, hung upside down on a branch and told me you were a bat, before you fell off."  
Adora pulled a dopey face as I continued.  
"Then you broke your wrist, and started crying about I had no idea what to do! Imagine a girl you've never met before act like a 'bat' and then break her wrist! And I was, like five!"  
"Six," Adora corrected. Still, when you were young, you were pretty smart."  
I snorted. "Yeah, right. You were the rational one while I ran around looking for trouble."  
She inclined her head. "True. In fact, you still do."  
"Wha— no I don't!" I was on the verge of wiping that dumb, cute grin off her face when I heard footsteps and tensed, unsheathing my claws. Adora followed suit, trusting me and pulling out her sword, which she called the Sword of Protection (which was incredibly cheesy). When she saw it was a small group of four children, she relaxed and sheathed her sword. I looked suspiciously at them, still tense.  
Adora approached them slowly, a warm smile on her face, as I followed a few steps behind.  
"Hey," she said softly, her bright blue eyes shining. "Are you lost?"  
A little boy, around the age of seven, shook his head vigorously as his jaw dropped.  
"Are you Adora and Catra?" a little girl asked, staring at both of us (but mainly Adora).  
"We sure are," Adora grinned crookedly.  
"Woah! My mam and pa will never be live I met you two! Will you teach me how to sword fight?" the other boy said, his expression one of hope.  
"Maybe when you're a little bit older," Adora ruffled his floppy hair. Three of the children crowded around her, bombarding her with questions. I couldn't help the smile the appeared on my face while watching them, (which was basically just an excuse for staring at Adora).  
So carefree, I thought absently, glancing at the children. No burdens.  
A few moments later, I noticed the first boy staring in awe— at me. I waved uncertainly, and he hastily waved back clumsily.  
"Adora? Adora!" I hissed. "What do I do?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Talk to him, c'mon it can't be that hard."  
I gave her a death glare, walking towards the boy and giving him an awkward smile.  
"Can you teach me how to wun weally fast?"  
I smiled politely. "How to... what?"  
"Wun! Weally, weally, fast!" he repeated cheerfully.  
"Ah... yes. Wun. Weally fast. Sure. Let me just... um, give me a second."  
As I jogged back to Adora, she just raised an eyebrow, like she already knew what I was going to ask her.  
"What does—"  
She cut me off with an amused smirk. "He's trying to say 'run really fast'. You'll understand eventually."  
We talked and played with the kids a little more, before Adora realised the time and lead them back to their parents. 

Later, when night set and stars shone brightly in the midnight sky, when when I could feel the cool, gentle breeze on my face, which reminded me of Adora's touch, she looked at me, a soft expression on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. Her face was half lit by the moonlight, and her cerulean eyes reflected the bright moon.  
"What?" I asked nervously.  
She grinned mischievously. "I just can't believe you talked to someone else other than me today."  
I feigned offence. "How dare—"  
"Nope!" she interrupted cheerfully. "Don't wanna hear it, kitten."  
"Kitten?! Don't you dare call me that!"  
"Anywayy, we should get some rest, tomorrow might be a complete mess."  
I rolled my eyes, and followed her to the room we shared. Curled up at her feet, her warmth seeping into me. 

It was easy to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adora's mother gets kidnapped, and catra pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder: this is an alternate universe and I thought they should have a good mother figure I their life

I woke blearily, my mind still in a daze before my veil of sleep was penetrated by Adora's cry of shock. A burly man was standing uncomfortably beside her.  
"What's happening?" I demanded, recognising the man as a shopkeeper from a nearby town.  
Adora was shaking. "Those— the Horde kidnapped her!"  
My eyes widened. The Horde were our opposition. They were merciless, and had the power to brainwash people.  
"Her? Who's her?"  
"My mother," Adora answered solemnly, a grave expression on her face. "She'll be okay, right?" she gazed at me, visibly distressed. Letting her stony facade fall for a second.  
"Yeah, she's tough. Something you inherited from her," I reassured, a smile on my face. She didn't smile back. Adora's father had left Adora and her mother when she was born. Their relationship was very close, and I knew Adora's mother was everything to her. Everytime I saw the two together, I could tell they loved each other, would do anything for the other.  
"Are you ready yet?" Adora asked.  
I nodded, and decided to voice my concern. "Are you sure you're all good? Like, protected enough?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Relax, I've got my sword. I'm She-Ra!" she said dismissively.  
"I was just checking. It's not because I like you or anything," I scoffed.  
"Whatever you say," she smirked but I detected a faint blush covering her cheeks. We headed out to the stables, but when we arrived I looked around in confusion. "Aren't we going to have back up?"  
"Nah, it's just the two of us. We're going on a stealth mission," Adora replied, saddling up her horse, Swift Wind.  
I snorted. "You? Stealthy?"  
"Shut up," she muttered.  
"If we sneak into the base and you get us caught how're you going to survive? You're literally slow as fu—"  
Adora rolled her eyes, although I could see a trace of concern in her expression, which did nothing to quell my nerves.  
She saw the face I was making and flashed me a cocky grin that may or may not have made me go weak at the knees. "Come on, we've got this. It'll be easy!" her expression softened. "Hey, it's be the two of us against the world. Like always."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise. I'll be by your side until the end."

We managed to catch up to the Horde soldiers who had kidnapped her mother, which made things a lot easier, but the stealth part? Not so much. Adora, being the clumsily idiot she was, stepped on a _twig _and alerted every guard.  
I was able to knock out around half of them before before they tased me with a stupid stun baton. My limbs went stiff and I fell face first onto the ground, where I was overwhelmed and tied up. When I regained use of my limbs, I thrashed around furiously, feeling shivers go up my spine when their glazed eyes met mine. Adora was successfully fighting through the troop, her sword striking like a snake: quick and deadly. She made her way over to her mother was bound, living up to the title She-Ra (who was this mythic buff 2.5 metre tall princess lady) and freed her.  
I was hurt that she left me, when I remembered I had claws and quickly began cutting myself free from the multiple ropes that restrained me.  
A thought crossed my mind that caused me to stop halfway through, which involved Adora and getting tied up by her that made my cheeks flame red.  
A whisper of gratitude distracted me from my... thoughts. I looked to see Adora's mother massaging her arms, wincing at the sight of where the rope charred her.  
"Are you okay?" Adora asked, hugging her mother.  
A decent distance away, and still sort of tangled in the ropes, a small was brought to my face even though I knew I'd never experience that.  
I stared at all the corpses of the Horde soldiers that lay on the road, bloody and beaten.  
Did Adora really do all this? I thought, my stomach churning slightly at the carnage.  
"Mum? Why... why do you have my sword?" Adora's worried voice interrupted my thoughts.  
I glanced at the two; her mother was holding her sword delicately, examining it with coldness. She must've taken it out of the sheathe when they were embracing each other, I realised. But why?  
A troubled expression crossed my face. The way she held the weapon implied that she was an expert, but she'd never used one before, at least, not that I remembered. Her mother drew back her fist, and quickly hit Adora in the face with a sickening crack, and Adora stood tall for a moment and then fell.  
Her mother turned her head slowly towards me, a sadistic grin on her face. She'd been brainwashed. I staggered backwards, and stepped on an arm, landing with a crash on the floor. My eyes meeting her cloudy, unfocused ones. Fear tore into my heart into my heart whilst I kept on a stoic mask, as she grabbed my arm and hauled me up with inhumane strength, holding the sword against my neck. __

__Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adora stir, her eyes fluttering out before she leapt to her feet quickly, looking dazed but angry.  
"Let her go," Adora growled.  
Her mother pressed the sword deeper into my neck, resulting in a trickle of blood.  
"Don't make me hurt you," Adora stepped closer, her fists clenched.  
Her mother laughed, a short harsh sound that resonated through the air.  
When she spoke, her voice was husky, not the gentle tone I'd been accustomed to over the years.  
"Hurt me? Like you're strong enough to."  
Adora's eyes narrowed, but she stayed silent. The pressure on my neck lessened and I took in a grateful, shaky gulp of air.  
Adora turned her back on us, and my heart sunk a little even though I knew it was the logical thing to do.  
She then sound around, and socked the brainwashed version of her mother— the corrupted version, startling her.  
She loosened her grip, and I scrambled out of her grasp, away from the fight.  
Like a coward, yes, I know.  
The zombie-like person who used to be her mother lunged toward me, but Asia intercepted it and they began it fight. Immediately, the her corrupted mother had an advantage: Adora's sword. Adora knocked it over, and they both tussled for the weapon. She managed to get the upper hand and with a grim and pained expression, held the blade above her mother's heart.  
After one long, terrifying moment, she faltered. "I... I can't do it," she said, voice barely audible.  
The controlled version of her mother whipped out a knife from of out of _nowhere _and aimed it at Adora's stomach.  
"Adora!" I cried, lurching toward.  
Too late.  
Driven by panic and instinct and muscle memory, Adora plunged the sword into the heart of the brainwashed.  
The knife, which had been heading towards Adora's stomach stopped dead in its tracks and the hand holding it fell limply to to ground. The old, weathered hand of Adora's mother, what used to hold me close when I was scared, cooked me meals when I was a starving orphan, who used to be the mother I never had. ___ _

____Before I could warn her not to, Adora pulled the sword out of her. Blood gushed from the wound, staining the white nightshirt her mother was wearing red at an alarming rate. Adora stared in horror at the blood-stained sword in her hands.  
The weapon fell from her number fingers, clattering noisily on the now bloody ground.  
Unbeknownst to us, her mother's — my mother's — eyes had cleared. She was no longer brainwashed.  
"Adora?" she rasped weakly. "What... what happened?" she looked at the blood spreading rapiding, then to Adora's now bloodied hands. Looked at the sword that had done the horrible deed, and back to her daughter. When she spoke, her voice was barely audible, yet so full of hurt it broke my heart, and must've shattered Adora's into pieces.  
"I... I thought you loved me..."  
And then her tortured expression relaxed, her clear blue eyes stared up into the sky, unseeing, and her raggedy breathe stilled.  
And just like that, she was gone._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter ended up being split into 2 parts, coz it was too long, so there's the early update. Next one'll be up tomorrow! (Or tomorrow for me, anyway)  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, this is all typed up on my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some fluff, I guess

Adora stared at her hands in shock and dread, before she threw back her head and howled, a sound filled with raw sorrow and ultimate and loss and pure anguish.  
She openly sobbed, her tears mixing with the blood.  
"I'm sorry," she repeated, over and over again until her throat was tender, and still she mouthed those two words.  
Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over, wrapping my arms around her, ignoring the blood. Whispered "I'm here for you," in her ear as soothingly as I could.  
We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, mourning the loss of her mother. 

Eventually, we went back. I carried her mother in my arms. With her eyes closed, it seemed like she was merely asleep, but, unfortunately that wasn't the case. She felt so weightless, and so fragile, like a snowflake that could shatter at any given moment. I shuddered, thinking _that could've been Adora _. The said person trailed behind me, her expression like stone.  
When we arrived back at the town, people immediately gathered around us asking about the mission.  
A few asked if we were okay, to which Adora replied with a "I'm fine", even though she was anything but.  
Almost everyone saw the body in my arms, and they all made the assumption that she'd tragically died during the rescue mission. We didn't bother to correct them.  
She was buried near our childhood home, in a beautifully decorated spruce coffin.  
She looked at peace.  
Adora didn't cry when they lowered the coffin into the ground, instead putting on a brave face, when I knew that inside she was falling apart.  
She always had to play the hero. And I hated it.  
It continued. Every day, Adora put on a happy face, pretended everything was fine. And the worst part was that everyone believed it. I would've too, but there were small details I noticed that everyone else didn't. Her smiles were wide and bright like always, but her eyes had lost that spark, and they'd grown dull. All I saw from her was fake. Fake happiness, fake smile, faked that she'd gotten over her mother's death.  
And still, it continued.  
Every day and every night, the wound in her heart featured until she was a shell of her former self. But, of course, no one noticed.  
And yet she smiled, still able to light up the room, still encouraging and inspiring others even when she was in shambles.  
That, I think, is bravery.  
And that was why I loved her. __

__One night, I finally gathered the courage to talk to Adora. I found her on the rooftop.  
"Hey, Adora," I said softly.  
"Hey, Catra," she responded flatly.  
I took a seat beside her, my tail instinctively curling around her ankle.  
"Why do you always come here?" I asked, staring at the scene before me.  
Adora shrugged, her face half lit in the moonlight. "It doesn't matter. What bring you here?" she asked, changing the subject like her opinion wasn't of value.  
"I was... concerned. About you," I blurted.  
Her mouth fell open slightly. "Oh."  
"Because — because you don't seem okay. I know you're always smiling but, I dunno, you don't seem truly happy. I— er, just wanted to let you know I'm here. I was there too, and I know it's not the same, I could never go through that and still be as strong as you, but, I just thought I needed to let you know... you don't need to do all this— go through all this— by yourself. It's the two of us against the world, remember?"  
Adora looked at me in shock, before a smile crossed her face; a genuine one. The type of smile that used to be so easy to coax out of her.  
"Thank you," she murmured.  
I bumped her shoulder gently. "No problem, princess."  
I stiffened when I realised I had said that out loud.  
Adora giggled. "Princess?"  
I flushed, hoping she couldn't see my face in the dim light. "Uh, well..."  
"Aw, I can't believe you like me!" she teased.  
I don't like you, I love you, I thought.  
When I looked at her, her eyes we're shining and not even the darkness could hide the redness of her face.  
"Did I just say that out loud?" I mumbled, and looked up. "I'm sorry Adora, I didn't mean—"  
She silenced me with a kiss.  
Kissing Adora was like a supernova. It was mind blowing. It was absolutely incredible, and when we pulled apart, her hair was slightly messy.  
"Can we do that again?" she asked hopefully.  
"You dummy," I sighed and our lips met again_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck at writing fluff. I know it's kinda messy right now, but the last chapter ties everything together.  
> I feel like if catra was raised by a good parent she'd be like this, and Adora would be exactly the same — too selfless, especially since glimmer and bow aren't in the picture .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adora can't take it anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicide  
> I'm sorry Adora

After that, she seemed to grow a bit happier everyday, little by little. She would confide in me, and gradually she became more open about her emotions. We were making progress (and making something else as well, something that started with L and ended with e) . Around people she was always confident, but she learned to be vulnerable with me. Every day, she became just that little more like the old, happy, courageous, optimistic Adora. It looked like she was slowly learning to live with her mother's death — because you could _never _"get over" something like that. Never, no matter how strong you were, you could never get over something like this.  
And everything was good. Everything was fine.  
Until it wasn't.__

__I found her with a rope around her neck, hanging from the tree where we first met, the tree that had sparked the beginning of our relationship.  
She was cold, unresponsive. No pulse.  
Beneath her was a note, covered by a rock to prevent it from blowing away. I felt my throat tighten.  
_Dear Catra, _it read.  
_I'm sorry.  
I'm so, so sorry. But by the time you see this, I'll be gone. The guilt and the burden was too much for me. I know you thought I was getting better, but I wasn't. I just pretended. I pretended until you believed I was okay. But I wasn't. I'm sorry for letting you down.  
I wish I was better at this, better at being a good person. I wish I was less selfish.  
But everyday, I broke a little more, until every breath I took was a burden. Every thought was a war, and I wasn't winning anymore.  
I'm sorry. I truly am. If you decide not to forgive me, I understand. I tried. I tried _so _hard to believe you what you were telling me. Tired to believe it would get better. But I couldn't. In the end, I failed.  
I guess I wasn't strong enough. ______ _

_______Adora ____ _ _ _ _ _

________I didn't realize I was crying until the paper turned damp in my trembling hands. I gazed at Adora's pale body, the role taut against her neck.  
Why? I thought. You were always strong enough. You just never believed it.  
I sat there for hours, in hope that a miracle would occur and she'd spring back to life, alive and well.  
But, like Adora, I eventually lost hope. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a brief argument on whether to bury or cremate her. I hate the thought of Adora's body trapped in a wooden box, when she longed to be free.  
They listened to me. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her ashes were scattered atop a cliff, the wind roaring in my sensitive ears.  
"Are you sure about this?" a woman asked before it happened. "You won't have anything left of her if you, you know..."  
I nodded, tears streaming freely down my face. "Yeah," I managed to choke out. "She'd want this."  
The woman nodded, a solemn expression on her face.  
The ceremony, which was just a man droning on about Adora's, or, She-Ra, as they called her, achievements. Now all was left was to scatter the ashes.  
But when I did... she'd be gone.  
"I can't do this right now," I mumbled. "I'm sorry."  
I handed the urn back to the woman, who gave me a gentle smile.  
"That's fine, dear. No one this young should have such a burden on their shoulders. Do you want me to do it?"  
"Ye— I don't know," I confessed. "I want to do it but I don't, because if I do, it means she's _gone, _like actually gone. But I want to do it because..."_  
"She meant a lot to you," the woman said softly.  
I nodded, too afraid to say anything, for it felt like I would break down again.  
"If you really can't, I can do it for you."  
"I want to do this," I said, my voice as steady as I could make it.  
I inhaled deeply, and stood precariously close to the edge of the cliff.  
"Thank you," I whispered, the words torn from my mouth as soon as they were said, and rendered inaudible by the howl of the wind, like that itself was mourning Adora's death as well.  
"Thank you for the happiest years of my life."  
Then I tipped out the ashes, and they instantly scattered.  
And then the realisation that she was gone, really and truly gone, that I would never see her goofy, reassuring grin again or hear her laugh ringing out thought the air, never feel the warmth of her body close to mine, never see the blush that decorated her cheeks when she looked at me, and so, so many more other things hit me.  
And my heart, which had broken when Adora's mother died, and then healed _because of Adora, _broke again, but this time unto a million fragments.  
Now I knew how Adora felt._____ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops  
> Feel free to yell at me in comments  
> And for some reason my notes have duplicated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which catra grieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted suicide
> 
> Ok I know I replied saying a few days but online courses suCk

_Gone. _That word played over and over in my head. Adora and her mother. The two people I loved the most in the world. Because of the Horde. And everyday, I woke up, Adora's smiling, flushed face, her eyes shining— eyes that I could get lost in forever, and the ghost of her soft lips against mine, greeting me. The image forever imbedded in my mind. The first thing I thought of, and the last before I fell asleep.  
And I still remembered. The light blush that was dusted her cheeks, the gigantic smile on her face, her eyes that were blown wide after we kissed.  
I'd give anything to be with her again.  
Well, then, why don't you join them? the voice in my head suggested. You'd be a family again. Together.  
I was tempted. So, _so, _tempted to end everything to be with them again.  
It would be so easy. Just near the tree where everything started, there was a river. Slow current, but it was deep. If I tied a rock to my neck... I could end this.  
That night, it felt like my heart had stopped.  
And so that morning, I went to the river. Stared at the rope in my hands, frayed and dirty.  
I almost snorted at how ironic this was. I hated water, yet it was going to be the thing that killed me.  
As I attached the rope around my neck, a thought crossed my mind.  
"When did it come to this?" I mumbled.  
The rock sat in my shaky hands, cold to the touch. After a moments hesitatation, I ducked underwater and let the rock sink to the bottom, along with me. ____

____When you drown, you don't breathe in until you black out. The instinct to not let the water in is so strong you won't inhale until you feel like your head is going to explode.  
The was what I learned from my suicide attempt.  
It had failed. Because I wasn't brave enough. The moment of hesitation saved me, which was the last thing I wanted. Without the hesitance, I wouldn't be alive. I wouldn't have been seen, wouldn't have been saved.  
I couldn't even kill myself properly. _ _ _ _

____"Why are you doing this?" I cried when I realised I was conscious and not dead. Not with Adora.  
"It's for your own good," the woman from the ceremony told me.  
"I don't _want _to live!"  
"I know. But killing yourself is a permanent solution for a temporary problem."  
"Temporary? The death of my family isn't TEMPORARY."  
She was silent for a moment. "I know, but..."  
"But what?" I demanded, tears gathering in my eyes. "I don't have anything to live forever anymore, let me _go." _  
"I'm sorry for your loss," the woman said calmly. "But I can't let you throw your life away. It's just the beginning. You're a hero."  
I flinched, and all the fight drained out of my weary body. "I'm not. That was Adora."  
She sighed. "Look, I can't tell you what to do, but please, please don't try to kill yourself again. What would Adora want you to do? She would want you to continue living out life to the fullest, right? Not... resort to this."  
It did seem like an 'Adora' thing to say, but I ignored that thought. "Would she?" I asked instead, tears streaming down my face. "Would she really?"  
"Yes," she said. "Because she loved you."  
"But she never loved me the way I loved her," I whispered hoarsely. "Because if she did, she wouldn't have killed herself. She would've stayed. Stayed... with me."  
The woman was at a loss for words.  
So I left, and returned to our childhood home. _____ _ _ _

________The door opened easily, and my heart aches as I walked through all the rooms, where so many memories were made. Memories I had no one to share with anymore.  
Lately, it was like the only emotion I could feel was sadness and despair. Numb to the world, oblivious to the fighting. My feet automatically carried me to Adora's bedroom. I stopped. Placed my unsteady hand on the doorknob, which was free of dust, and faltered, a lump forming in my throat.  
I decided to enter.  
Her bed was messy, blankets crumpled and pillow thrown to the side.  
If I let my mind go blank, I could almost believe she'd just woken up and was waiting to scare me behind the door.  
She'd jump out and tackle me, and crash onto the floor in a fit of laughter. Wrestle for a little bit, (she would win) until her mother called for us.  
And then we would race towards her, and I'd win 'cause she was so slow, and half awake.  
"You cheated!" she'd say, poking me.  
I'd stick my tongue out, a grin on my face.  
We'd rush in, and scarf down whatever breakfast her mother cooked for us, and I'd tease Adora for eating so much.  
We'd probably end up tussling again, and Adora would pin my down this time, her hair ruffled as I laughed.  
"Your hair poof," I would snort as she looked offended.  
I'd never experience that again.  
I approached the window, staring at bright blue sky, which was a similar colour to her eyes, the emerald green trees.  
Remembered the picnics we used to have, where we'd annoy her mother, free of worry.  
My legs gave out, and tears spilled from my face, landing with a soft splash on the cold floor.  
I pressed my forehead gently against the wall.  
"Why didn't you stay?" I whispered, my breaths shaky and sobs wracking my body every few seconds. "It was supposed to be the two of us against the world."  
Another shuddering breath.  
"You promised."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Or enjoyed as much as you could, considering the fact Adora died  
> Kudos, comments and bookmakers are appreciated  
> Thanks for reading!  
> .. also sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated! Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)


End file.
